The present inventive concept herein relates to display devices and methods of canceling an offset value of an output signal used to drive data lines in the display devices.
A display device has advantages of miniaturization and low power consumption and is used in a notebook computer and a LCD TV. A liquid crystal display device of active matrix type using a thin film transistor as a switch device is suitable for displaying video.
A liquid crystal display device may include a liquid crystal panel, a source driver generating a drive voltage driving many data lines and a gate driver driving many gate lines. As a size of liquid crystal display device becomes large, a size of liquid crystal panel increases. An increase of size of liquid crystal panel causes an increase of the number of data lines to be driven and this leads to an increase of output buffers included in the source driver. To display undistorted video on a liquid crystal panel, it is necessary to cancel an offset value of output signal generated from output buffers.